


Finding The Silver Twins

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Heirs of Elu [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Maedhros To The Rescue, Regret, Searching, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “Eluréd!” He called. “Elurín! Children, if you hear me, I beg of you, respond to my calling. I am here to take you to safety.”
Relationships: Eluréd & Elurín & Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Series: Heirs of Elu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Finding The Silver Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is for @flashfictionfriday prompt "When Whispers Come Calling."

“Brother…”

Maedhros knew that voice, even without having to look back, he knew his siblings. And he did not like the sound of Maglor’s voice at all. “What has happened now, the Ambarussa…?”

“The twins are well,” Maglor’s voice was on edge. “At least our set of twins.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

The moment of hesitation did not reassure him at all, and he knew that something was wrong. Very wrong. “Some followers of Celegorm,” Maglor’s voice choked on the name of their slain brother. “Took Dior’s twins, left them in the forest to die.”

He turned to look at Maglor, “When?” This was bad, since they had not been able to find the Silmaril yet, the Dior’s twins could have been exchanged for it. So long the boys where alive. And considering they were in the middle of winter, and snow was already deep, he knew that the boys would have much chance. A deep sense of dread filled his stomach. “When did this happened?”

“After they found the boys, and they realized what happened to our brother…”

He swallowed, the grief for his brother would come later, right now, their people still needed him. But, there was a nagging feeling joining the dread that had set in the pit of his stomach. The boys were children, and as damned and cursed that he might be, he could not allow the boys to die. “Maglor, listen to me, keep our brother’s men in line until I return.”

“And where are you going?” Maglor walked behind him, and he could hear Maglor rushing to do try and match his long strides. “Maedhros, speak to me.”

He came to a sudden halt and Maglor nearly collided with him. “To find the sons of Dior. I will not have those boys death over my head if I can help it.” And he did not allow Maglor to speak, he broke into a run to where his tent had been set. He grabbed a heavy fur cloak, lembas and two flasks with water, and yelled to his second that while he was gone, Maglor was in charge and headless of the others calling for him, he rushed into the thick forest that surrounded Menegroth.

The snow was heavy, and it was still falling, covering whatever tracks he should have been able to see. And for once, he cursed the fact that elves leaved no footprint, but even if there were, he could still loose track, just because the boy had been left on one spot, didn’t mean that they would _remain_ on said spot.

Specially two very frightened children.

He began calling for them, and listening for any reply. The rush of his own blood loud in his ear, the sense of dread had not diminished at all, in fact, it was growing. The woods were tall and dark, anyone could grow lost in them if they did not know the way, something he feared it would happen to him before he even spotted any sort of clue.

And look he did, he would call for the boys, over and over, listening for any sound that would alert him of their presence, he would crouch low and look under fallen branches, under thick shrubbery and on up the trees, true the boys were still small – at least he believed so, but he could not be sure, they had mannish blood in them, after all – and maybe not keen on climbing trees.

“Eluréd!” He called. “Elurín! Children, if you hear me, I beg of you, respond to my calling. I am here to take you to safety.”

Only silence greeted his call.

He cursed Celegorm’s followers, how shortsighted had they been into leaving the boys to die, and further more, whatever Dior had done, his children where not at fault. And he would be making sure his brother’s followers received a stern punishment.

“Eluréd, Elurín, if you can hear me, answer me!”

Once more, he heard nothing. So he did the only thing he could do, he keep going. Looking over every spot that could look like a good hiding spot, on the floor, hoping the twins had enough mannish blood to make footprints. But he found nothing.

In a moment of complete despair, he closed his eyes. “Orome, Yavanna,” He called out. “I know I do not deserve your aid, but, I beg of you, let me find those boys. Eru, I am damned, I know this I accept this, but those boys did nothing wrong. Let me find them.”

He opened his eyes and swallowed the knot that formed in his throat. And then he sat down, back against a tree, and closed his eyes, he searched for the connection that all of the firstborn shared with nature, and, as if a miracle, there were soft whispering voices.

And the voices began to speak, of two sleeping voice hidden near a river.

Snapping his eyes open, he kept concentrating, listening to the voices of the trees, of the whispers that spoke so low, he had to strain to hear them. And he moved, as if guided by an invisible hand, “Keep speaking to me, I beg of you.” He said and kept walking.

And suddenly, he began to hear the rushing of water, and the voices were louder, and he rushed forth towards it. He looked around, desperately trying to find the boys, but could not see anything, the snow was hiding them well.

His heart was thundering in his chest, and the voices of the trees kept talking, telling him to move and hurry, and hurry he did, his hands shook as he ran near the edge of the river. And began calling them again, but still nothing yet.

He continued looking without giving up, and then, he spotted something, silver and blue. And ran towards it.

And there boys were cuddling each other, asleep, but he could clearly see the small rise and fall of their chest. They were alive.


End file.
